GleeFic
by BurningSky
Summary: A series of unrelated glee one shots Maybe two shots if demand if high Might develop more popular shots into actual fics
1. That was a slap

**It's been a while since I last published anything! This will be a series of one-shots, two shots if left on a cliffhanger and demand for next chapter is high... Otherwise all unrelated.**

**Sorry for any mistakes; I have no beta, and I'm British so please allow for spelling differences (although I will try my best to Americanise them)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Puck stood staring at Kurt, his hand rubbing his stinging cheek for what felt like a good five minutes before speaking.

"Dude what the fuck was that?"

"That was a slap," Kurt answered, his tone was icy as he eyed Puck with a glare. "You know, when someone raises their hand and hits you with it."

"You can't go round slapping people Hummel, shits not cool bro."

"Well, you can't just go round kissing whoever you want Puckerman," Kurt said as he gestures wildly to the many non-existent invisible people surrounding them.

"Dude you're overreacting-" Puck began before being interrupted by the other boy, at the same time as his hand moved away from his red cheek to sweep through his Mohawk.

"Stop calling me dude, I have a name Puck! And how am I overreacting? You're not supposed to kiss me." Kurt paused as he began to gesture widely between the two of them, "you're supposed to kiss girls."

"You saying you didn't like it?" A smirk pulled on his face as the smaller boy shook his head; he slowly made his way closer to the smaller boy again eyeing him up and down to make sure that none of the other his other limbs came to make contact with him again. "Wanna try again?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, his tone no longer icy but more cautious as he looked at the taller boy warily, semi aware that they were both leaning in, heads tilting in opposite directions as they closed their eyes right before his lips made contact with Pucks.

* * *

**Let me know what you likeed/hated about it, reviews = encouragment to carry on writing.**


	2. Too big for this small town

A single tear slid slowly down his cheek, the bead of water unnoticed by anyone else as it mixed with the light rain falling from the sky. No one would have noticed had it not been raining, their gazes were all fixed in the same direction on the same object, and even if they had noticed it they wouldn't have questioned it… It was a funeral after all.

They were never really that close, not for want of subtly trying though. But he knew it'd never work out, the chemistry would definitely have been there was no doubt in his mind about that, but it was the history between them which would have been the one thing from stopping anything real happening between them. It was clear before they joined the Glee club that the other did not like him, and although a sort of truce was called things never did improve or develop between them.

And just like everything else he wanted in his life, every person and thing he'd ever asked for would somehow be taken away from him. The fact that it had happened on numerous times should have numbed the pain he felt, but it didn't. The pain felt just as raw when his dad had left him and skipped town, when his bubbe had passed away, when his daughter had been given away before he'd even held her, and now this.

He looked to the tombstone as the sermon finished and the hole was slowly filled up and read it to himself;

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_May 27__th__ 1993 – April 27__th__ 2012_

_Too Big_

_For This Small Town_

"C'mon Puck" Brittany whispered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"I never told him Brit," Puck whispered sobbed to the girl, "and I never got to say goodbye." The blonde hugged him and rubbed his back awkwardly trying to comfort him the best she could, none of the others knew what was going on with Puck, they might have been smarter but they weren't as observant.


	3. It wasn't the munchies

**I've had this ready for a while, I just kind of forgot I had it ready what with starting my second year of university. I have a couple more ready, I'm hoping they're alright... Not getting a lot of feedback so I can't be sure. I hope you like this one.  
**

* * *

Not one to ignore compliments being passed his way as they are very far and few in between, his skills in the kitchen were the main reason for him earning any sort of praising compliment outside of school. Thus Kurt prided himself on his cooking abilities, his baking in particular, and not one to brag he instead let his dad and Mercedes do it for him.

So it was only right that he be put out slightly when the Glee club asked Puck to bake his Nana Connie's secret recipe cupcakes, which at the time sold incredibly well but Kurt knew better now, they were laced with pot to give people the munchies. So he felt a little cheated. Mercedes hadn't at this point tasted one of his cupcakes, so after much grumbling on Kurt's part he whipped up his best batch of cupcakes and bathed in the euphoric rush of compliments Mercedes was giving him in-between each bite.

However doubts set in on the first Hudson-Hummel Friday night dinner. Eager to impress Carol and Finn Kurt could think of no other way than with his almost famous cupcakes. So after they'd all finished their meal, Kurt had cleaned the table and bought in a plateful of different flavoured and coloured cupcakes for the not quite a family just yet to share. A grin was spread across his face when both Carol and Finn took one without question.

"Aren't they just the best?" Burt asked as he took one of the brighter coloured ones from the offered plate.

"They're very nice Kurt, definitely one of the nicest cakes I've ever had,"

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "they're almost as good as Puck's." The doubt didn't quite set in just yet, his grin faltered slightly but he still believed in his baking.

"Almost as good?" Burt asked, doubting anything could taste as good or even better than the cakes they were eating at the moment.

"Well…" Carol started, hoping to try and help her son remove the foot from his mouth. "You can't compare them, Kurt's are Vanilla and Puck's are chocolate."

"There are vanilla ones?" Finn asked as he showed his own was a chocolate one.

"Puck's also have pot in them," Kurt inserted quickly, hoping to eradicate any doubt that his weren't the best.

"Pot… You mean he put marijuana in his?"

"No mom, that's just what he told the kids at school," Finn said as he picked up one of the vanilla ones and took a bite, "he has a thing about his rep…" he paused as he looked round the room and saw the look on Kurt's face. "But these Vanilla ones, Kurt dude no comparison definitely the best.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt saw right through this compliment. It wasn't Finn's fault that he didn't think before speaking, but the damage had been done.

The next day at school Kurt arrived early and leant on his baby and he watched the school's student parking lot slowly started filling up, his eyes searching for the beat up truck Puck drove. He spotted the car as it turned onto the school grounds, and he was over by it by the time it had been parked.

"S'up Hummel?"

"You lied," Puck looked confused by the accusatory tone. "There was no pot in your cupcakes."

"Hey," Puck whispered, "do I go around shouting out all of your secrets?"

"Calling me Lance Bass in public is telling people one of two things, and I'm definitely not in a boy band."

"Hummel it was hardly a secret, the only person who didn't know was Mercedes." A pointed glare was all the reply Puck got from Puck. "Alright point taken, now what did you want?"

"Me, you, my house, we're having a bake off, there is no way you can bake better than I can."

"Really?" Puck asked; his scepticism evident in the tone of his voice. "You're on, but there's a reason people kept coming back for my cupcakes and it wasn't because they had the munchies."


End file.
